The present invention relates to a method for producing a wiper arm, and to a wiper arm which is produced by this method.
Numerous methods for producing wiper arms, as well as numerous wiper arms are known in the art. These methods deal with a mass production of so-called punch-bending methods, in which the wiper arms are punched from metal plates and then bent. Normally the punched parts are arranged so that they produce as less rejects as possible, to minimize the material costs. For this purpose the hinge parts have a rectangular basic contour, which minimizes the material consumption by alternating opposite arrangements. The existing methods can be further improved.